Mockingbird
by Gotham's Princess
Summary: After meeting up in Gotham City, Black Canary and Huntress discuss their men. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own the Justice League. I want to, but I don't.

**Summary: **After meeting up in Gotham City, Black Canary and Huntress discuss their men.

**Author's Note: **I'm taking my own liberties here. The Birds of Prey probably doesn't exist in the DCAU, but I'm adding them. Same with Oracle, mainly because she is a great character. Also, I don't know if Oliver Queen is known to be the Green Arrow in the DCAU. In my story, he' still has a secret identity.

**Assignment:**

Name: Zatanna  
Requested Scenario 1: JL: BC and H discuss their men. (Post _"Double Date"_)

**Mockingbird**

Metropolis was considered one of the greatest cities in the world. It was home of Superman, the world's greatest hero and home of _The Daily Planet_, one of America's most trusted papers. There was crime, but every city had crime. Still, it was considered one of the best metropolitan areas to live. However, Metropolis was very different than the setting of this story: Gotham City. Gotham was dark. Gotham was gritty. Gotham had one of the worst crime rates in the United States. It was home to one the worst rogues galleries around and to some of the most dangerous heroes out there: Batman. Batman was considered it to be an urban myth, though many citizens of Gotham believed in their Dark Knight, especially when their commissioner, James Gordon, turned on the Bat-Signal that lit the dark Gotham sky. It was the same signal Helena Bertileni, alias the Huntress, was staring up at. Batman had been the one who invited her into the League. He had also been the one to fire her. Helena frowned at the memory, and revved her motorcycle and shot down the night streets.

She didn't care that they had fired her. She didn't need the League. Helena knew they saw her as a murderer. She didn't care about that either. It was that her intentions were kill Mandragora. It was also true that she had spared his life. He had a son and she would not take a father away from a child. She would not sink that far. She would not become Mandragora. So, it seemed that her mission was unsuccessful, a waste of her time. But thinking back, it wasn't. She had found Vic.

Vic was certainly different than any of her past lovers, not that any of her past lovers were normal. One of these was most notably Nightwing, former protégé of Batman himself. Nightwing had been a good man, although she could tell that he was suffering from a broken heart. They had decided to end things on a good note and although Vic was a detective, much like Nightwing, they were completely different and on opposite sides of the spectrum. For one thing, Helena knew she had never seen Nightwing talk to lampposts like Vic had done…multiple times. However, Vic wasn't all that crazy, he was just paranoid. Someone had to be in this world. Someone had to look out for the conspiracies. It might as well be Vic.

"_Huntress…drug bust at the docks." _

"You do realise that I'm going the opposite way, don't you?" Helena frowned as she expertly pulled a U-turn and raced down the street.

"_Yes, I did. Black Canary is already there. She should most likely be able to handle them on her own, but there are over twenty people. She may need some backup-Oracle out."_

"Great…_Black Canary_…just my day." Helena muttered as she sped toward the docks.

* * *

The blonde heroine known as Black Canary smirked at the men who were carrying crate of teddy bears, stuffed with marijuana and cocaine. There were many rules of fighting, and her opponents had just forgotten the number one rule: Never underestimate your opponent. Dinah knew how she looked and how the men saw her, a scantily clad woman who thinks she could play with the big boys. However, Dinah didn't just think she was up to par with the big dogs, she knew she was. As for the costume, she could be just as deadly as a man who wore bright primary colors and his underwear on the outside of his pants. 

"Come and get it boys."

They lunged at her, one drawing out a revolver. Dinah saw this and before he had a chance to pull the trigger she had snapped his wrist and knocked him to the floor. That was when the real game began. An old saying said that it was always better to give than to receive. She couldn't agree with that phrase any more. The punches she was giving were hitting every time. It wasn't a surprise though; she was trained by the best. If worse came to worse, she could always use her sonic scream.

"_Canary, this is Oracle, I'm sending backup."_

"And who may that be?" Dinah questioned as she dodged a thrust with a knife.

"_The Huntress. No arguments. Oracle out."_

Dinah frowned even more. The Huntress was a loose cannon and Dinah didn't enjoy working with her. She dodged a kick. Their meeting a couple of weeks ago proved that. The Huntress wasn't a heartless killer, but she did nearly cross the line that set them apart from the villains. She knocked a man to the ground. Dinah didn't like that nor did she trust her. However, Oracle had this grand idea to make of team out of her, Huntress, and Dinah, herself. Sometimes Dinah wondered how much of a genius Oracle was. It wasn't that she was the only Leaguer who didn't trust Huntress. Ollie had agreed with her, although his ego had been thoroughly bruised at the time.

Ollie… Things were not going well between her and the Emerald Archer. She had known Ollie had a reputation of being a Casanova, but it still hurt when she found out that he was going to a charity event, with someone other than her. He had claimed it was for his image. It wouldn't be right for Oliver Queen to be seen with Dinah Lance, the Black Canary yet. She had yelled at him. She was angry. But deep down inside, Dinah knew she would be falling back into his arms.

"Come one, Pretty Bird, is that the best shot you can give?" a man grinned, as he dodged one of Dinah's punches.

"We'll see about-" A large growl of a motorcycle drowned out Dinah's words as the Huntress came into view. Her bow staff was already drawn out and she leapt off of the motorcycle and into the middle of the fight. Bullets rang and somehow, the Huntress managed to miss it.

"Miss me?" Helena smirked, and she kicked a man away from Dinah.

"Like a sore tooth." Dinah shot back, drop-kicking another.

"Say, shouldn't you be in Star City? I mean, isn't that where Archer Boy is?" Helena growled.

"At least '_Archer Boy'_ can shoot an arrow." Dinah snapped, as she herself broke a man's wrist.

"If you call what he's got arrows." Was the reply as Helena drew her crossbow and aimed it at a man. Her arrow had caught his jacket, knocking him to the ground.

"And what, may I ask, is The Question's amazing talent? The art of schizophrenia?" Dinah grinned as another man went down.

"He's a detective, a good one at that." Helena frowned. "He looks into the things the others won't."

"Such as the Girl Scouts being behind crop circles?" Dinah responded. "That sounds like real detective work for me."

Helena kicked a man to the ground and she could his knee-cap shatter. Dinah had pushed another into the wall. Most, if not all, of the thugs were gone, having run in fear or down due to the fight. Dinah frowned and walked toward the crates that the men were loading. She knocked one open. She was surprised at what she saw. Inside there were stuffed bunny rabbits. Helena lifted a rabbit and ripped off a head. Inside was a package of marijuana.

"Figured as much." Helena sighed, tossing the rabbit back into the crate.

"The Question tell you that?" Dinah inquired, as she turned to Helena.

"I've been The Huntress far longer than I've known Q." Helena answered. "I think I know how to be a detective.

"He said he's busy." Dinah sighed. "It was something to do with his other life."

Helena looked confused for a moment, then soon realised the Black Canary was answering her first question, why she wasn't in Star City with Green Arrow. Helena knew Arrow was Oliver Queen, playboy of Star City, much like the Bruce Wayne of Gotham. "You mean he has a charity event and you weren't invited. He makes it obvious who he is, you know. And the beard and moustache don't help in the secret identity department either. As for me, he's on Monitor Duty."

Neither women knew why they were saying these things, but they were. Maybe it was because they shared a common characteristic; they both had very hard boyfriends to deal with. Either way they were talking.

"At least you have a reason why he's not here."

"At least you can wear tennis shoes."

"…"

"Q said something about aglets being sinister."

"Hm…funny…"

The wail of a police siren broke the silent night and their conversation. Helena strode toward her bike, and before she left turned to Dinah, a sad smile one her face. "At least you've seen his face."

Dinah watched as Helena rode away, contemplating the talk. She turned to the harbour and stole a glance at the moon. "At least you know he cares…"

**FIN.**


End file.
